Su tema
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Todo se combinó en un revoltijo de sentimientos y la suave y sencilla melodía de alguien que garabateó sus partituras con crayola roja.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Notas iniciales de capítulo:_** _¡Hola a todos! Este es un regalo que hice hace un buen tiempo para una amiga (my Queen Ravie) por su cumpleaños, pero no me decidía si subirlo o no, al final, ya saben qué decidí xD  
Espero les guste, tal vez tarde un poco el capítulo siguiente de ST, pero en mi justificación, será largo y tengo mucho trabajo en la escuela, ¡espero poder leerlos pronto! ¡Nos leemos! _

* * *

**Su tema  
** **—*—*—*—**

La primera vez que Asriel escuchó a Chara tocar el piano fue con Asgore. Fue durante su segundo mes en el Subsuelo, después de haberse recuperado de sus heridas de la caída, Chara se encontraba en facultades para andar por Nueva Casa y hablar con Asriel sin tener que descansar por la fatiga o el dolor; aquel fue el tiempo donde los reyes empezaron a discutir seriamente qué hacer ante la situación, un humano había caído y si bien podían usar su alma para ser libres… eso significaba que tendrían que matarle.

Asriel jamás supo que un monstruo podría cruzar la barrera usando el alma de un ser humano, el día en el que se enteró fue cuando el doctor Gaster visitó a su padre durante la hora que estaba determinada ser _la noche_ (después de todo, no tenían visión del cielo para discernir). Ambos hablaban en voz baja en la sala de la casa, frente al fuego que se apagaba cuando los adultos se iban a dormir, el príncipe no habría llegado allí de no ser porque se despertó por una pesadilla y no encontró a Chara en su cama, no habría espiado de no ser porque Chara se había acurrucado junto a la pared, asomando su cabeza levemente observando a los dos adultos.

—¿Qué haces? —le había preguntado, Chara solamente se llevó un dedo a los labios frunciendo el ceño con seriedad, como si estuviese a punto de estropear una misión.

Ante la reprimenda, Asriel no hizo nada más que acurrucarse a su lado y escuchar también, se sorprendió al escuchar a su padre y se preguntó inmediatamente qué estaba haciendo, no era muy propio de él escuchar conversaciones ajenas, menos las de su padre con el doctor Gaster, después de todo, esas charlas eran el doble de _prohibidas._ Estuvo a punto de pedirle a Chara que volviesen a la habitación, se suponía que estaban durmiendo y si su madre los encontraba ahí tendrían grandes problemas, pero entonces, la voz del científico real hizo que las palabras murieran en su boca.

—… debes matar a la cría de humano, Asgore.

Matar. Esa palabra había retumbado en los oídos del príncipe, hizo que su corazón saltara y de repente un miedo indescriptible se apoderara de él. _Matar_ no era una palabra bonita, no era algo que escuchara frecuentemente porque sabía perfectamente lo mala que era, ahora, escuchar esa palabra y la mención de Chara en una misma oración le había puesto los pelos de punta.

Miró a Chara inmediatamente buscando una especie de reacción, pero Chara solamente tenía la vista fija al suelo como la tenía desde el inicio, su rostro estaba inexpresivo y las palabras del científico no parecieron haberle alertado tanto como lo alertaron a él.

—Cha-Chara… —quiso preguntarle si estaba bien, si todo estaba en orden, aunque su voz hubiese temblado y su cuerpo estuviese sacudiéndose como gallina, y Chara pareciese estar perfectamente bien, debía asegurarse de que sí estuviera bien.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos ahí? —preguntó una fuerte voz que terminó de espantar a Asriel y consiguió que Chara también diese un pequeño brinco, Toriel estaba detrás suyo.

Esa noche Gaster se retiró por petición de Asgore, y Asriel y Chara fueron reprendidos por Toriel por haber estado espiando las conversaciones de los mayores, no obstante, fue interrumpida en mitad de sermón por su esposo, quién desde que vio a los niños espiándole tras la pared había estado bastante callado y preocupado. Se llevó a su esposa a la cocina y Asriel y Chara se quedaron solos parados en mitad de la sala mirando el suelo esperando a que volviesen para determinar el nivel de castigo.

Pero el castigo no era lo que a Asriel le preocupaba, miró a Chara angustiado y con voz temblorosa preguntó por lo que había estado espiando.

—Si un monstruo fusiona su alma con la de un humano podrá cruzar la barrera, eso entendí — respondió secamente con la vista clavada en el suelo, entonces, levantó su cabeza y le observó con sus ojos cansados, esos ojos cansados que había visto el día que le encontró en las ruinas—. Si usan mi alma, tu padre podrá pasar la barrera y tomar seis almas más y destruir la barrera, ¿no es eso genial?

No era genial en absoluto, Asriel no supo identificar las emociones en la seca y monótona voz de Chara, pero sabía que no creía que era bueno en absoluto, Chara de verdad creía que su padre le iba a matar, su padre jamás mataría a nadie. Asriel tragó sin saber cómo decirle a Chara que no creía que fuese buena su muerte, los dos meses de su estadía habían sido los dos mejores meses de su vida, aunque a veces jugase rudo o dijera cosas groseras, Chara era fascinante, era… su único amigo…

Entonces, algo inesperado pasó, Chara le empujó sobre el sillón de su madre y se echó a correr, Asriel dejó escapar un pequeño grito de asombro y cayó rudamente sobre el sillón, haciendo un fuerte estruendo que llamó la atención de sus padres, quienes disparados salieron de la cocina.

—¡Asriel, ¿qué pasó?! … ¡¿Y Chara?!

—S-salió corriendo —dijo con voz débil, Chara había escapado creyendo que su padre iba a matarle, era un malentendido, estaba seguro de ello, no podía ser, su padre era bueno, su padre nunca haría daño a nadie. Él lo sabía, sin embargo, quizás había sido por el impacto de las palabras del doctor Gaster, el regaño de su madre o el empujón y repentina huida de Chara que en ese momento empezó a llorar desconsolado pidiendo que, por favor, no le hicieran nada a Chara.

Toriel se quedó abrazándole y susurrándole palabras de consuelo, Asgore salió corriendo tras Chara.

—No le haremos nada, mi niño —le aseguraba su madre entre mimos—, todo estará bien.

Entonces, después de dos horas Asgore apareció en la casa con Chara en los brazos, dormía y tenía los pies heridos, después de todo, había salido huyendo olvidando los zapatos. Después de asegurar que todo estaba bien, que todo se había solucionado, los mandaron a dormir nuevamente.

Al día siguiente, Asgore estaba enseñándole a tocar el viejo piano del salón de música del castillo a Chara.

.-

La segunda vez, estuvieron solos. Asgore estaba dando ciertos anuncios al pueblo mientras Chara tecleaba el piano con torpeza y una mirada perdida que expresaba su concentración.

—¿Es divertido? —preguntó Asriel sentándose a su lado.

Chara se encogió de hombros, como asintiendo y restándole importancia.

—¿Qué nunca te enseñó a ti? Eres su hijo —espetó Chara.

—Soy torpe para el piano —explicó el príncipe sonriendo un poco apenado, Chara le observó apenas de reojo y él carraspeó—. ¿Todo está bien?

Ese _«¿todo está bien?»_ era también un _«¿volverás a salir corriendo? Por favor, no lo hagas»_ , de alguna forma, Chara pareció comprenderlo, dejó de tocar las teclas y miró a Asriel como si le hubiese hecho mil veces la pregunta, aunque esa fuese la primera vez.

—Sí, todo está bien, te preocupas demasiado —su tono expresaba un _«eres tan tonto»_ muy claro, cosa que alivió a Asriel, no le importaba que le hablara de esa forma si significaba que estaba realmente bien—. Por cierto… lo del empujón… supongo que lo siento.

Asriel sonrió alegre. —Te perdono.

.-

La tercera vez, Chara lo había echado del salón de música casi a patadas.

—¡Es privado, no se aceptan llorones! —esas habían sido sus palabras antes de empujarlo fuera y cerrar las puertas bruscamente.

El golpe le había dolido demasiado, pero no lloró, no podía darle la razón a Chara siempre que le llamaba llorón. Tres meses habían pasado desde la primera vez que le escuchó tocar, en esos momentos Chara le tenía más confianza, al menos la suficiente como para jalar sus orejas, gastarle bromas, insultarlo en su cara y mofarse de su ignorancia en algunos temas, ese empujón no había sido nada comparado cuando jugaron a ladrones y policías (un juego humano en el que aparentemente el ladrón debía morder al policía, los juegos humanos no tenían mucho sentido).

Se fue a su habitación a dibujar algo decepcionado, quería jugar con Chara pero solamente tocaba el piano últimamente, se preguntaba con temor si ya se había aburrido de él.

.-

La cuarta vez, fue de noche.

Estaba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama cuando de repente, sintió cómo le sacaban las cobijas y lo sacudían con algo de brusquedad. Abrió los ojos perezosamente encontrándose a Chara mirándolo con ansiedad, no tenía la pijama puesta, lo que significaba que acababa de salir de sus lecciones de piano.

—¿Chara…? ¿Qué haces? —preguntó adormilado, mientras Chara lo jalaba obligándolo a sentarse y le ponía las pantuflas con afán.

—No hables, solo vamos —terminó de ponerle los zapatos y lo agarró de la mano sacándolo corriendo de la habitación, llegando al ascensor y al castillo.

—¡Hey, espera! ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó casi despierto y sorprendido por la extraña actitud de Chara.

Chara no respondió, se limitó a seguir avanzando por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la sala de música. Con rapidez, Chara lo obligó a sentarse en una silla que estaba al lado del piano, justamente traída para un espectador.

—Ok, calla y escucha —dijo mientras empezaba a tocar.

La melodía era sencilla, lenta, un poco torpe pero Chara la tocaba con tal firmeza y seguridad que a Asriel le dio la impresión de estar escuchando una linda balada en lugar de una sencilla melodía repetitiva. Era linda, era muy linda. Chara tocó aproximadamente por dos minutos, pero ambos habían sentido como si hubiese sido un montón de tiempo.

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando Chara acabó, Asriel le miraba impresionado y Chara por su parte cogió un par de hojas llenas de tachaduras con crayola que estaban donde se ponían las partituras y se levantó a paso seguro hasta él, acto seguido, se las extendió mirándolo con seriedad.

—Es tuya —dijo firmemente.

—¿A-ah? —preguntó Asriel torpemente sin saber a qué se refería.

—La canción —insistió con la paciencia que normalmente no le tenía—, es tuya, ¿la aceptas o no? Estas son las partituras, te enseñaré a tocarla si quieres.

Con algo de torpeza y lentitud, Asriel tomó las hojas garabateadas y les echó un pequeño vistazo, claramente no entendía nada, pero no se lo dijo a Chara buscando no molestarle.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó aún estupefacto.

—Porque… porque sí, porque quiero, porque puedo —dijo Chara encogiéndose de hombros mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada, luego, en voz muy baja añadió—: por ser un buen amigo.

Asriel fingió no escuchar, solo se limitó a sonreír feliz.

—Gracias, Chara, me encanta —le dijo con sinceridad y cariño.

La luz de la sala de música se reflejaba en el medallón de mejores amigos para siempre de cada uno.

.-

La quinta vez, no fue un piano, Chara no estaba tocando y Asriel no estaba escuchando.

Alguien acababa de poner un paraguas sobre la estatua que se había construido en honor al príncipe muerto hace tiempo ya, observaba la estatua y escuchaba la melodía que salía de esta.

 _La melodía continúa y no se detiene._ Escuchó aquella voz en su cabeza, la misma que le había dado más de un consejo y le había sacado más de una risa. _Es su tema._

La voz suena desganada, seca, meditabunda. Al cabo de un par de minutos, la persona de camisa a rallas se marchó, dejando atrás a una flor, que escuchaba la melodía con una mirada indescriptible.

.-

La sexta vez fue un recuerdo, dos voces clamaban el nombre de Asriel.

Recuerdos de la persona que más amaba en el mundo llenaban su cabeza, imágenes de sonrisas, de encuentros, de juegos, de apoyo eran acompañadas por el sonido del piano de Chara, de la caja musical que sus padres habían diseñado en su honor.

Era su canción, era _su tema._

 _Ya fue suficiente, Azzie, ven aquí._

Casi podía escuchar la voz de Chara llamarle, casi podía ver su mano extenderse ante él, casi podía sentirle.

Los llantos.

El miedo.

La soledad.

El arrepentimiento.

Todo se combinó en un revoltijo de sentimientos y la suave y sencilla melodía de alguien que garabateó sus partituras con crayola roja.


End file.
